Route 666
by TheMysteriousRedPanda
Summary: Jenna is a normal girl, with a normal family, and normal lives. But events take a turn for the worse when they all tragically die in a car crash. Now they must settle their differences to pass on or face the consequences: To be stuck on an eternal highway to hell. T for intense


**Jenna's POV**

I slip my headphones on and let the music carry me away. I only open my eyes when Oreo's wet tongue slides across my face. I pushed her away annoyed - I never wanted a dog; it was my stupid little brother's idea. I never wanted to go on this road-trip either. My father had decided we needed some "family bonding time"and now we were here, on our never-ending trip across the midwest.

Although my mother raved about across the beautiful landscapes we would pass, all I could see were endless rolling pastures and fields full of sheep or cows. The whole thing was nauseatingly repetitive. Not many cars ever passed us but a red pickup approached from behind - a couple of offensive stickers plastered to the window. It had been tailing us for about forty minutes. My brother was glued to his video game consul, my mom was staring intently at a magazine, and dad was gazing absently at the road. The whole minivan was silent except for the cheery music coming from the radio, acting as the background music to this dull scene.

It didn't seem like anyone was doing anything differently than what they did at home. I sighed as Oreo placed her head in my lap. Our family had a way of being discordant without saying a word. Everyone was tense and disconnected - we really did need this family time although I doubt it was having much effect. The red pickup pulled in front of us. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see the driver, but a skull danced on the car's antenna giving me a feeling of dread. This whole picture was off, it could be that the music was too loud or that the air conditioner was broken, but some little detail pricked my skin and made my hair stand on end. I closed my eyes and turned up my own music to drown out the weird sensation. With the rhythmic bouncing of the car, and the oddly distant ring of my music, I soon feel into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately my sleep was interrupted by nightmares. Hellish images of killer sheep and burning fields. In each of the dreams I saw family members being tortured or consumed by devil-creatures.

I woke up in a hot sweat and realized it was the evening. My brother poked me, "Finally up sleepyhead? I would've poked you sooner, but mom would killed me if I woke you up." "What tore you away from your game," I retorted. "Even a Pokemon trainer has to rest!" he replied grinning. I snorted,"The battery ran out didn't it?" My mom turned to us, "Keep it down back there! I'm trying to sleep!" My brother giggled as he said,"No, I think dad is!" It was true; my fathers eyes were drooping and his head was nodding down. My mom put a hand on my father's arm, waking him up from his daze,"Honey, maybe we should stop the car, you seem awfully tired." My father pushed her way and argued, "The next rest stop is only a half an hour away, I can make it until then!" My mother nervously bit her sleeve,"Well, okay, just keep an eye on the road."

There were no streetlights on this country road, and everything outside the windows was pitch black. All you could see were the distant headlights of the red truck, bouncing and swaying like little twinkling stars. My brother and mom soon fell asleep, but I was wide awake due to my afternoon nap.

Without any music the whole car seemed frozen in time. The air was freakishly still and the heavy breathing of my family members, including Oreo, were the only noises filling the silence. That was the worst part, the silence, it felt like a living thing, gnawing at my ears. It whispered imaginary noises and soon seemed louder than any actual sound. It was already two o'clock with no rest stop in sight. The red pickup was still there though, its little lights were swishing ghosts in the distance, although they seemed closer than ever. Those little lights moved toward me and I was trapped in their light as a moth. My eyes were trained on those growing balls of light, getting bigger - and bigger until... impact rocked my body and my head slammed forward. Bright lights swam through my head and my chest heaved. I couldn't find breath; I gasped and wheezed, but oxygen escaped me. Bright lights flashed again and I could hear distant voices. Soon they too were out of reach and I sunk into an abyss of nothing.


End file.
